Whitelighters Beware
Whitelighters Beware is the second episode of Season 4 written by Sol and episode number 246 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary 'A NEW DANGER ARRIVES --' Prue and Wyatt reveal their exciting news to their family, and are surprised at their family's reaction. Meanwhile, A strange woman, Jo, arrives in San Francisco and is quickly hired at P3, only for the club to be attacked by a group of Darklighters aiming to kill, forcing the Halliwells to reveal themselves to Jo, whose reaction surprises everyone. Elsewhere, Junior receives an intervention from both his fathers, and has a drink with an old friend. Later, in a dangerous collision of emotion, power, and circumstance, Wyatt loses control and unleashes his powerful side. Finally, a confrontation is made, a dark wizard arrives, and hidden family secrets start to rise. Can our hero's handle what's about to come? Or will all be hidden once more? The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Uncredited *Unknown actors as Darklighters #1, #2, #4, #5, #6, #7, #8, #9 and #10 *Unknown actor as Bartender Magical Notes Powers and Abilities * Spell Casting; Jo * Black Orbing; Ajax, Darklighter #3 (stopped), Darklighter #6 * Force Field; Chris and Bianca's Unborn Child * Telekinesis; Jo, Chris * Healing; Chris * Molecular Immobilization; Melinda * Orbing; Tamora, Junior, Paige, Chris, Wyatt, Tamora, Pandora * Projection; Prue (possibly) * Molecular Combustion; Jo, Prue * Deviation; Charlotte * Telekinesis; Charlotte, Wyatt * Levitation; Cassandra * Cryokinesis; Junior * Healing; Paige, Junior, Wyatt and Prue's Unborn Child * Power Granting; Jannes * Electrokinesis; Wyatt * Telekinetic Beaming; Charlotte * Potion Making; Melinda * Crushing; Chris * Deviation; Chris * Touch of Death; Ajax * Channeling; Prue, Cassandra, Charlotte, Jo (as a group) Spells and Rituals * To Travel Back in Time Beings * Darklighters ** Ajax ** Five Darklighters * Wizards ** Jannes Artifacts * Darklighter Crossbow * Darklighter Arrow * Crystal Cage Locations * Halliwell Manor (2061) * The Underworld * P3 * Halliwell Manor * San Francisco Police Department * Underground Bar * Jardin du Luxembourg (mentioned only) Trivia * A few characters will be seen for the first time since Season 3, and their first appearances since the two-year jump; ** Christopher Mercer will appear; ** Henry Mitchell will appear after being mentioned in All Halliwells Gathered Together; ** Melissa Cooper is returning; * Jo will make her first modern-day appearance; * A new evil will appear; * In the year 2061, Jo and Matt are seen in the Halliwell Manor preparing to go back in time; ** Jo states that she used to see the Book of Shadows in the attic all the time as a child. ** Matt says that he has written a spell to go back in time, and Jo grimly reminds him that they tried a number of spells but none of them worked. Matt tells her to have some faith; ** Matt tells Jo to go back in time, and she originally refuses to go without him but he convinces her that she has to go alone, and he has to stay to protect what is left of their family. He also says that it will be easier for her to fit in if she goes alone; ** Matt tells her not to tell them who she really is, just where she's from and what she wants. He also tells her to use the alias "Jo Wright". This is revealed to be Matt's mothers maiden name. * Two week have passed since the last episode; * Prue and Wyatt plan to tell their family that they are pregnant; * Prue tells Wyatt that she was influenced by Melinda and Damon's romantic feelings, due to her Empathy power, when their baby was conceived; ** Wyatt states that he thinks the child is a girl, since that's what they saw when they traveled to the future. * Junior has been partying pretty hard since his breakup with Olivia; * The family is excited to learn about the newest addition to the family, and starts to talk about the babies powers, species, and relatives; * A dark wizard sends a Darklighter after the Halliwells; * Jo interacts with Prue at P3, and states that she's looking for a job. However, Prue turns her down stating that she doesn't have a job for her to do; ** Melinda quickly interjects and hires Jo, due to her thinking that Prue and Bianca won't be able to do as much now that they are pregnant. ** Ajax attacks at the club and Bianca's baby shows the ability of a Force Field for the first time. ** Prue is about to be attacked by the Darklighter but Melinda jumps in front of the arrow to protect her cousin, and ends up getting hit. ** Jo shows her active powers in front of the Halliwells, causing them to suspect her. * Prue is very curious about Jo and who she is; * Christopher and Henry have an intervention for Junior, who doesn't appreciate the gesture at all. They mention that what happened with Olivia was horrible, but he has to get over it; * Jo tells Prue and Wyatt that Melinda may have Whitelighter genes, since Leo was a Whitelighter for a very long time; * Prue and Wyatt argue over the baby's species, as they have conflicting ideas about what the baby could be. Prue also believes that the Force Field used in the previous episode came from her, not her unborn child; * Prue tells her unborn baby that it doesn't need to protect her; * Melissa and Junior bump into each other at an Underground bar. This is the first time they have ever interacted; ** Melissa informs Junior that his family has been trying to reach him, and is dealing with a Darklighter. He then notices he has forty missed calls; * The Darklighters attack again, this time injuring Pandora, Chris, and Wyatt; * Prue tries to stop a Darklighters arrow and turns the arrow into flowers. This could either be her baby messing with her powers, or, a new power of the baby. ** When Prue tries to blow up another Darklighter, he explodes into a bunch of flowers. This, however, is most likely the baby messing with her powers and not a power of the baby; *** This is similar to how Wyatt messed with Piper's powers while he was in the womb; * Junior mentions that he has only healed someone one (this person being Christopher), and doesn't know if he can do it again; * Paige returns for a moment to heal Pandora, Chris, and Wyatt. This is her second appearance in Season 4; * Chris state that he is very proud of his child for protecting Bianca, and Bianca is happy for the baby doing so; * Wyatt has a conversation with the unborn child in front of the family, which embarrasses Prue a little. He tells the child not to mess with "her" mummy's powers, and that Prue needs them when they are fighting bad guys. This makes Prue smile and everyone feels a little better after, except Jo, who doesn't look at them; * Chris tells Bianca that she should go home since the battle could be dangerous, but she states that the baby will protect her; * Prue tells Jo that she will find out who she is, and Jo states that have the Darklighter is vanquished, she will reveal who she really is; * Jannes is infuriated at Ajax for failing in his mission, and grants Ajax a force field power so that he will be safe from the Halliwells' powers. He then demands that he kill them all; * During an interrogation, a Darklighter reveals to the Halliwells that a master-mind is behind the whole thing, and wants them dead - especially now that there are babies on the way; * Wyatt loses control of his temper and vanquishes the Darklighter; * Wyatt and Pandora are both hit by a Darklighter Arrow when Ajax attacks; * Junior is able to use his Healing power for the first time on command; * Wyatt is able to save Prue despite being hit by the Arrow; * Prue and Wyatt's unborn child is able to heal Wyatt; * Jo reveals that she is also an Empath, like Prue, Charlotte, and Cassandra; * Wyatt admits that he trusts Jo for some reason; * Prue, Charlotte, Cassandra, and Jo use there Empathic powers to force Ajax to use his own powers on himself, thus, vanquishing him; * Jo reveals the truth of herself to the group - that she is from the future; * Wyatt believes her and trusts her, while Prue doesn't; Music Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Season 4